An integrated circuit is a miniaturized electronic device which may unite a large number of functional components in a very small volume. The functional components may include analog as well as digital components. For instance, radio frequency devices for generating or processing a radio frequency signal may be implemented by means of integrated circuit. The integrated circuit may comprise both active and passive electronic components. Active components may be used to control electrical currents or voltages in the circuit. Active components may notably include transistors. Passive components, also referred to as integrated passive devices (IPDs), may include, for instance, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and diodes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,223 B2 (Liu et al.) describes a radio frequency (RF) coupler integrated in an integrated circuit. The RF coupler may, for instance, be used to sense the power level of a RF signal in the integrated circuit.